Smack that
by VerbalXpression
Summary: Quinn is a total ass girl. Porn without plot.


**Title:** Smack that [1/1]

**Author:** Verbalxpression

**Pairing:** Faberry (Rachel/Quinn)

**Rating:** NC-17 (As if that's a shocker)

**Warnings: **Um, it has some spanking… People need warning about this kind of stuff, yes? I don't know. There's porniness up in this mofo' though.

**Summary:** Written for this assmazing **prompt**

**Length:**3,300~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or anything Glee related, obviously.

**Note:** It's just some cracky porn without plot, yo, no pun intended hurhur. Also, the title, I was writing a certain scene for this and my neighbors were blasting this song. Lolol. Shh, it's just a quickie.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray knew that her kink was something to be a little embarrassed about. It was why she had always kept those perverted thoughts and imaginings a secret. Before anyone knew she liked girls, she had always assumed that when her hazel eyes fell on another girl's ass, it was simply because she was comparing and occasionally appreciating. But as time went on… cheerios' practice, Glee rehearsals, and girls simply walking past her in the hallways, it was clear; Quinn Fabray was an ass girl.<p>

She continued keeping this kink of hers a secret, even after having a fairly open girlfriend for several months now. Sure, she'd sneak in short squeezes during their make out sessions and catch herself staring at her girlfriend's plump ass a few mouthwatering seconds almost too late, but she never let it go any further than that. And it didn't help that her girlfriend, Rachel Berry, really had a perfect fucking ass.

Ever since they became sexually active, fucking like rabbits and sneaking in quickies at school, it became exceptionally hard to restrain herself. Especially because those torturous, sinfully short skirts that were constantly taunting her, almost daring her to do something about it. But she couldn't.

And so she settled for lying in bed, slipping a hand between her moist thighs, and fucking herself to thoughts of what she _really_ wanted to do to that perfect ass. She'd imagine various scenarios; Rachel bent over a desk as she continuously slapped that glorious flesh, having her beneath her, panting and begging as she—fuck—she felt herself ache at the thoughts, once again.

She checked the time, 6:38; she had just enough time to slide her hand down her navel, run it through her slick folds and fuck herself before showering and getting dressed for school. She always tried to convince herself that maybe, if she kept herself sated, she'd be able to fight this urge and hold on to what little restraint she had left.

**-x- **

God was testing her or maybe the entire world was. It might have been her girlfriend-Quinn couldn't be sure—but somebody was testing her because there she was standing at her locker, putting her book bag away when she glanced down the hallway and found Rachel standing a few feet away, animatedly talking to Kurt and Mercedes in the shortest plaid skirt Quinn had ever seen.

It was worse than the cheerios skirts, and those had swaying flits!

She swallowed a lump that suddenly lodged in her throat as she watched her girlfriend slightly bend over with a laugh, and her hazel eyes involuntarily watched that fucking skirt ride up her tan thighs and expose a glimpse of curvy ass cheeks beneath a thin layer of red lace panties.

She gripped onto the door of her locker, feeling somewhat dizzy as her breathing became unstable and body started responding to the visualization a few feet away from her. She turned in the direction of her girlfriend again and noticed her saying goodbye to their friends and strutting towards her, and she panicked. She slammed her locker shut and turned the other way, rushing to her first period class and ignoring the call of her name behind her as she went.

Quinn spent the rest of her Friday at school adamantly ignoring Rachel; turning the other direction whenever she was approaching, waiting until the very last second before going into the classes she shared with her girlfriend and running out as soon as the bell would ring. She thought about just leaving that morning and skipping the whole day, it would have been easier but she didn't want to do anything _that_ drastic.

It was finally the end of the day and she was so glad there wasn't a Glee rehearsal as she rushed to her car, practically sprinting in relief because she hadn't been caught all day. Thankfully, her parents were going to be gone all weekend and she could handle the insatiable ache in between her legs because _fuck,_ she might have been ignoring Rachel but she couldn't help that her hazel eyes constantly followed that ass every time it swayed by or bent over a few feet away from where she was sitting. Her cheeks would flush with heat that rushed through her entire body and she'd cross her legs, squirming in her seat as her hazel eyes intensely watched with undeniable hunger as that skirt continuously lifted and exposed just a small glimpse of what she wanted to ravish.

She shut her car door and gripped the steering wheel in front of her with her eyes clenched shut. Yeah, she'd probably have to take care of that ache more than once.

"You're ignoring me…" Quinn let out a high pitched scream as her eyes shot open and landed on the rearview mirror, finding Rachel in her backseat, looking frustrated and annoyed.

"Jesus, Rachel, what the hell?" She asked as she clutched a hand to her chest, attempting to calm her now rapidly beating heart.

Rachel ignored her question, "Why are you ignoring me?" She pouted.

Quinn sighed, "I'm not ignoring you." She lied.

"Do not lie to me Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Rachel climbed in between the two front seats and settled into the passenger seat, "What did I do?"

Quinn clenched her eyes shut and tightened her jaw when she caught yet another glimpse of her girlfriend's ass when she climbed into the passenger side, "I can't talk about this." She said in a tense, steady voice and let her hazel eyes flutter open again, staring blankly through the windshield.

A few beats of silence passed between them and Rachel huffed as she folded her arms across her chest, "Well, I'm certainly not getting out unless you explain to me why you've been persistently avoiding all day, so you might as well drive."

Quinn turned to the brunette with narrowed eyes and read the obvious determination in Rachel's posture and groaned before starting her car and driving out of the nearly empty school parking lot.

"Oh, and don't take me home." Rachel said sternly.

Quinn let out a choked laugh that was clearly humorless, "I'm taking you home."

Rachel narrowed her brown eyes into tiny slits, glaring daggers at the side of Quinn's face. "Fine, don't expect me to get out of the car."

Quinn growled in frustration and slammed on the brakes a little rougher than usual when she approached a stop sign. Why was she so persistent with this? Did she not understand how close to breaking she was? She gritted her teeth together and didn't utter a word as she changed her route, soundlessly driving to her own house instead.

The 10 minute drive felt like a 2 hour drive because of the tension filled silence vibrating in Quinn's small car. There was no music playing. The only sounds were the muffled noises outside and quiet breathing between the two girls but you could practically feel the tension and frustration in the atmosphere. Quinn was frustrated because of those stupid skirts that were unintentionally _always_ taunting her and Rachel was frustrated because she didn't understand what the hell was up with her girlfriend and why she was suddenly ignoring her.

They finally reached Quinn's rather large house and slipped out of the blonde's car. Quinn opened her front door, leaving it open because she knew Rachel would follow and made her way towards the stairs and to her bedroom.

Not a single word was spoken as they settled in Quinn's room; the blonde in her desk chair, reading but not really reading a book with Rachel's brown eyes on her, watching her intently. She could feel those brown orbs burning into the side of her head but she never looked up from her book, knowing that if she did, she'd be done for.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She shot off from where she was perched up against Quinn's bed, "What is your problem?" She accentuated each word with a stomp of her foot, hands clenched into tiny fists at her sides and frustration evident in her voice and scowl.

Quinn finally looked up from her book, hazel eyes landing on the angry brunette; they trailed up and down her entire frame with an intense look in them. Rachel was standing a distance away, chest heaving as she breathed annoyed breaths, lips parted, brown eyes staring at her with a dark look in them and fuck, she just looked so sexy when she was pissed off. "Stop it," She warned and diverted her eyes to nothing in particular. She just couldn't look at her any longer. Her resolve was rapidly dwindling and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hold back anymore.

"No," Rachel replied defiantly. "Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, Quinn!"

Quinn's hazel eyes snapped back to the brunette as she spoke the words. It was probably the first time she had heard her girlfriend curse, like, ever and it broke her. You could practically hear the restraint snapping within her as she pushed off the chair she was in and grabbed her girlfriend and roughly pushed her onto the mattress face down, ignoring the surprised gasp she released.

"You want to know what the fuck my problem is?" She asked as she scrambled onto the bed, straddling the back of Rachel's thighs, "It's you in these fucking skirts!" She finally admitted with her hazel eyes staring at the material, like she was trying to burn it with her eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" Rachel asked, words muffled by the comforter.

"I'm obsessed with your ass, Rachel, so much so that I want to do unspeakable things to it." Quinn couldn't help it anymore. She reached out and tentatively placed her hands on Rachel's posterior and squeezed the flesh in her palms. And then she paused, realizing what she just said and well aware of where her hands were.

She expected the brunette to push her off and climb off the bed, thinking she was sick and perverted or _something_ along those lines. But what she had least expected was what actually happened. Rachel squirmed against the bed, pushing her ass up against her hands with a throaty moan.

Quinn licked her lips and her hands squeezed tighter, again and again, until she was full on kneading the plump flesh in her hands. She watched as Rachel writhed against the bed beneath her, panting heavily because of her touches. "Oh you like that, huh? Is this why your skirts have been gradually getting shorter and shorter? Did you want me to act on this, hm?"

"Mmh, yes Quinn." She couldn't explain it but Quinn's admittance was just so _erotic_ and _arousing_. And she couldn't help it; she squirmed against the blonde's bed, gasping because of the friction against her aching clit.

Quinn groaned, hands filled with the ass she desperately wanted to ravish and devour, watching Rachel hump her bed. She brought her hands to the hem of her skirt, grabbed it and lifted it up to fully reveal the brunette's panty-covered ass. Her mouth fucking watered at the sight and she couldn't stop her hips from jerking in response.

She softly brushed one of her hands against her girlfriend's lower back, silently telling her to stop squirming for a while and brought her hand lower. She traced the material of her red lace panties that hardly covered anything, dipping her long slender fingers in every curve and indentation.

It wasn't enough. She needed to see it with no barriers.

She hooked her fingers into the part where her panties were sticking to the brunette's pussy, moaning at the feel of silky wetness against her knuckles and pulled the material down Rachel's legs. She dropped the panties to the ground and shed her own clothes until she was completely bare and climbed back onto the bed.

Quinn kissed her way up Rachel's legs before she could turn around in question; she kissed up her calves, licking the back of her knees, and suckled, nipped, and kissed the sensitive skin of her thighs. She made sure to thoroughly tease the brunette until she was panting desperately and whispering breathy pleas.

She grabbed handfuls of her full ass again and pulled the cheeks apart, exposing Rachel's swollen and wet sex. She leaned down and licked a hot stripe against her slit and brought her tongue up higher, through the crevice of the brunette's ass cheeks and went in, hungrily kissing and nipping the tan flesh as her hands kneaded every inch of skin she could find.

Rachel grabbed fistfuls of the comforter beneath her and arched her back against Quinn's hot mouth, "Q-Quinn, _please_," She exhaled a quaky breath. The blonde's excessive and thorough teasing was driving her insane with need.

Quinn pulled back and stared down at her girlfriend's trembling body beneath her though heavily lust-hooded eyelids, "Do you need to come, baby?"

"Mmh, yes Quinn," Rachel quickly answered and thrust her body against the bed as she whispered the words.

"You've been such a bad girl, Rachel, constantly tantalizing me with these fucking skirts…" Quinn trailed off and roughly squeezed the flesh in her hands before pulling one hand back and landing a stinging slap against her right ass cheek. She smiled mischievously as the brunette bucked her hips with a squeak, "I don't think I can let you come without some sort of punishment."

"Oh, fuck, Quinn." Rachel gripped the comforter tighter and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I want you to rub your tight little pussy against my bed until you come," She pulled her hand back again and slapped her left cheek this time. "And I won't stop spanking you until you finish."

"_Quinn_," She whined out as the blonde continued delivering blows to her backside. She did enjoy rough sex with her girlfriend but this was definitely taking it to a new level, and oddly enough, it was doing great things to her already aroused body. She couldn't stop her hips from humping the bed even if she tried.

She shifted as she tried to find the perfect angle against her clit, settling for grinding her hips in a circular motion. She groaned, moaned, and squeaked with each stinging slap to her ass. It was like pleasured pain and it only made her move faster against the bed. Her body was already breaking out into a light sweat as she panted and moaned, humping the bed like an animal and she fucking loved every minute of it.

"Fuck, yeah, just like that, baby." Quinn paused her spanking for a minute and watched her girlfriend hump the bed erratically. She squeezed the rapidly reddening flesh of her ass before continuing her ministrations, slapping her ass roughly to make her move faster. Her hand slipped with one blow and her fingers skimmed across Rachel's wet sex, "You're so fucking wet. You really like this don't you?" She asked in awe.

"Mmh," Was all Rachel could murmur in response as she clenched her eyes tighter, losing all sense of rhythm as she gripped the comforter and humped faster. She could feel the burning tension tightening within her, on the brink of explosion.

Quinn knew she was close. And so she stopped the blows of her hands against Rachel's ass, watching her girlfriend sloppily grind against the bed and with one final circular motion, she came with a muffled scream.

She slowed her hips but occasionally jerked them forward as she reveled in her orgasm, panting heavily and lazily reopened her brown eyes. She slumped against the bed as she finally came back around, exhaling a sated breath.

The throbbing ache between her legs was now making its presence painfully known. She slid her hand between Rachel's thighs and gathered the abundant juices dripping from her tight hole onto her fingers and released a throaty groan. She smeared it against the brunette's ass and without warning, mounted her girlfriend.

She moaned at first connection of Rachel's slick ass against her aching core, experimentally rolling her hips against the mound. "Fuck," She panted and did it again and again until she was riding the brunette with vigor.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned at the feel of Quinn's wet heat against her.

Quinn positioned herself against Rachel's right ass cheek and dropped her hands on either side of the brunette's head, rubbing her aching clit against her with gusto. She grunted and moan with each movement and when Rachel started arching her back and pushing her ass back against her, she grabbed a handful of brown locks and moved faster, "Fuck yes, you love this don't you?" She husked into the brunette's visible ear. "You love feeling me rub my pussy against you, huh-fuck- baby."

"Yessss," Rachel hissed and pulled at the sheets, breathing heavily and feeling a wave of heat roll through her body again, making clit ache with intensity.

"I can't wait to fuck you properly after this, Rach." She tugged on the brunette's locks tighter as she felt the pressure building behind her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I want you to take me with a strap-on." Rachel blurted out and bit her lip to stifle her voice of approval as she felt the blonde hump her even faster, like the thought just spurred her on more. And it did. "I already have it at my house. I-oh god- I ordered it last week…" She admitted.

"_Fuck_," Quinn groaned as she bit her lip, hard, nearly drawing blood. Just thinking about fucking Rachel with a strap-on made her clench with anticipation. She couldn't fucking wait. "I'm gonna come." She panted.

And with a few more thrusts, she clenched her hazel eyes shut and felt her entire body tense and release, gushing wetness against the brunette as she came with a throaty moan.

She collapsed onto Rachel's back, steadying her breathing before rolling onto her back and turning to look into the brunette's eyes. Her brown orbs had a playful glimmer in them, making it clear that tonight was going to be a long night. "Can we go to your house now?"


End file.
